


the cost of victory

by ravenshadow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenshadow/pseuds/ravenshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the victory comes the endless battle... </p>
<p>((Inspired by http://supersoldiers.tumblr.com/post/91808849413 ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cost of victory

Her voice brought him back. Her tears. She screamed his name and pulled him back from the blackness and into the world of the living once again. Sitting up, they smiled, they laughed. They had survived, and they could hear the soft wup-wup-wup of rescue chopper's blades in the distance.

There would be celebrations. The cost of their victory had been high, but they had won. They had saved the world and each other.

Leaning their heads together, they smiled. They would need each other in the days to come. She would find her nights sleepless, thinking of her adopted father's last words. She would find her dreams disturbed by nightmares that weren't originally her own. He would need her there when he woke up screaming, reaching again for the hands that were ripped away from him in the night.

They smiled, resting against each other as the helicopters drew nearer, and his smile was bitter sweet and filled with a sadness that threatened to crush his heart and made him wish, if only for a moment, that she hadn't been there to draw him back.

_We did it..._ He thought watching as her tears began to slide over her cheeks as she smiled. _We won... you and me, brother, we finally won..._


End file.
